The Life of Bulbasaur
by D-Stryke
Summary: The life of Bulbasaurs. Discover how three related Bulbasaurs see the Pokemon world in their perspective.
1. Chapter 1

** What up y'all! This is D-Stryke with my second story! I had just thought of this today. This will be a sort of series with different kinds of Pokemon, each with different stories. These stories (or documentaries) will be about the life of a Pokemon. They may become owned by a Trainer, or may grow up on their own. You'll have to see. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Backstory**

Rose was her name. She was the daughter of an Exeggutor & a Venusaur. She had 2 siblings, both brothers. Rose was born on a hot summer day in a large house located in Celadon. Her Trainer was very surprised to see that his Venusaur gave birth.

A small & healthy baby she was. She had a calm personality. She was sensitive, too. If things didn't go her way, she would whine. She would usually play with a small toy Poke Ball. She didn't know how to use her vines & sometimes had trouble with her stubby legs. She'd learn eventually.

Rose was to herself. She would watch & play with her brothers occasionally. Her brothers were named Vyne & Solo. They were the action type. They loved to run & tackle each other, almost going overboard & actually using the battle move Tackle. This could cause arguments, & Petal, the mother that was a Venusaur, would have to stop it.

When they were hungry, they would start whining. It was a whine that Petal knew of. It seemed to give off a needing tone. When this time came, Petal would use special vines that only females have that act as nipples. She would take three of the eight of them & Petal, Vyne, & Solo would all waddle their way to them.

Eggo, the father that was an Exeggutor, would normally be with his Trainer. He would be battling. He was still there for his mate, as well as his kids. He would be gone most of the time. He & Petal had started liking each other when their Trainer had sent them out to get some fresh air. They had met a couple times after that, just decided to be naught one day.

Then, it all happened. The Trainer had no idea why Petal was acting strange. She would eat a bit too much. She wanted to sleep more. She was acting slightly hostile. Then, one day, an Ace Trainer had noted that Petal was pregnant. The Trainer was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He had gone to the Poke-vet & explained what had been happening. The vet confirmed that Petal was pregnant. He was given an instruction booklet on how to deal with the situation. Petal had started to lighten up. Then the big day happened.

Everyone in the house, even Eggo, had supported her. It seemed like a big struggle for Petal to get her babies out, but eventually everything turned out fine. "Three healthy Bulbasaurs," Petal's Trainer's father said. "Two boys & one girl."

Petal was exhausted. Her Trainer was awestruck. Eggo had walked to Petal. The Trainer's mother was concerned.

"Now, you know we'll have to give them away when they get older," said the mother. She knew that they couldn't be trained at this age, so they would have to either go to the Day Care or stay where they are. The Trainer convinced his mom to let them stay & that he'll try being with them as much as possible. Fortunately for him, she gave in. The Trainer was so excited to be taking care of babies. Pokemon… babies.

**And that is Chapter 1. This was about how everything started. Next chapter, we'll get more into the children & Petal. Enough backstory. Did you like it? Rate & review. I want a well thought out opinion about it.**


	2. A Sibling Battle

**Aaaaannnddd… I'm back. So, in the previous chapter, Three Bulbasaurs were talked about. They were the children of a Venusaur & Exeggutor, & were owned by an unnamed Trainer**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon. I am just making a story out of it. All rights go to GameFreak & Nintendo.**

**Chapter 2: A Sibling Battle**

Rose & her two brothers were outside, playing around. Solo & Vyne were busy wrestling, while Rose was toddling around the backyard, with her plush Poke Ball in her mouth, enjoying nature. Her large & ruby irises glistened in the sunlight as she walked around, occasionally watching her brothers roll in the grass, ramming at each other. She had felt warm all over, the sun being quite pleasant on her back. She liked the feeling.

Her brothers seemed as if they couldn't keep still. They were constantly chasing each other & running around. They were tackling each other. Vyne had pent up enough strength to land a full body Tackle attack on Solo. Solo was knocked back far.

"Ow!" Solo exclaimed. "You meanie!"

This provoked Solo into attacking with his own Tackle. Rose heard all the commotion, prompting her to watch. She placed her toy beside her. She had watched them tackle & dodge & chase each other. They had looked angry. They were tumbling towards her, so she panicked & ran to a bush. When she looked back at them, she realized that she forgot something

"Poke!" she yelled.

She had ran to the small toy as if it was apart of her life. It seemed like it to her, since she carried it everywhere she went. When she went to go grab it, the second she grasped it with her mouth, the two brawlers rammed into her, not caring what was in their path. The plushie had been thrown out of her mouth, & Rose was knocked to the grassy ground beneath her. She didn't like it at all. She suddenly became infuriated.

"Hey! Stop it right now!" Rose said with her high-pitched kiddie voice. The two brothers turned to her.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Solo said with a taunting voice.

"I'm gonna stop you!" she said, trying to add a tone of authority to it.

"How?" Solo responded with an extended tongue. He had eyed her plush toy.

"I'm gonna tell Mommy & Daddy!" she yelled.

"Well what are you gonna say when I do THIS?!" Solo said as he charged at Rose with a powerful Tackle & snagged her plush.

"Whoa! Stop it Solo!" Vyne yelled to Solo. "You'll get her mad."

"Come on. I'm just playing. What's the worst she can do," Solo responding with the toy on his head.

Rose was hurt & angry. She decided to lash out with a… Vine Whip? Yep, a Vine Whip.

"GRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs as two long chartreuse vines lashed out from the base of the bulb on her back. It was like she knew how to use them, as she went straight to whipping the heck out of Solo. Solo had screamed & cried as he ran around while being whipped in various places. It was torture to him.

Petal walked outside to see what was happening & was shocked to see them attacking each other. Rose & Solo hadn't noticed, but Vyne did.

"You two! Stop it right now!" Petal had yelled with authority. All three of the children were paralyzed with fear at hearing their mother's voice.

"Mommy," Solo yelled as he ran to Petal. "She hurt me!"

"Well you shouldn't have hit me! You also stole my Poke plush!" Rose countered. Vyne was silent throughout the whole situation, guilty of his part.

"All of you! In the house, now," Petal yelled. The kids did just that.

It was nighttime, & everyone was in the house except Petal & Eggo.

"So why were they fighting anyway?" Exeggutor asked.

"I don't know. I just walked outside after hearing the yelling & saw Rose using Vine Whip on Solo." Petal responded. Eggo chuckled silently.

"How is that funny?"

"It seems funny."

"Eggo, you are the father."

"Yes, but it's all apart of growing up."

Why does it seem like every father says that?"

"Well, it's true."

" How?"

"Well, life involves making mistakes & learning new things." I went through the same thing when I was little."

Petal sighed. Eggo _did _have a point.

"Petal! Eggo! Time to come in," their Trainer said.

"G'nite, honey," Eggo said to his mate.

"Night," said Petal. They had shared a kiss before coming in the house & returning to their Poke Balls.


End file.
